


Encounters with death

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: It's true that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but sometimes what doesn't kill you just leaves you bruised battered and broken.
Relationships: Dylan Rosenthal & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 25





	Encounters with death

November 13, XX17

Allendale Train Station Tragedy 

Impatiently sitting at the sidewalk waiting for her friend to come back with his father, she finally had enough and decided to walk back to the station. 

Before she could fully stand however, a loud explosion was heard. Before her, the station was engulfed in flames. 

Only one thought crossed her mind. Dylan. He was still inside. Screams of panic and fear fell on deaf ears as she walked slowly towards the fire. Her heartbeat only thing she heard. 

Someone bumped into her causing her to lose her balance. Gathering her dress in her hands, she runs past all the flames, corpses and debris. 

She finally arrives at the entrance. The once glorious standing Station, now in flames and smoke, unrecognizable. 

She called out their names. Forcing herself to look away from the corpses still filled with hope to escape. Taking one step after the other until it lay before her. The hat she stitched for her best friend. 

The lies she heard earlier played on repeat. She felt it getting harder and harder to breath until she could only let out screams of sorrow and pain. Tears burning her eyes, falling continuously and uncontrolled. 

That was her first encounter with death. She survived but a part of her soul burned along with the station . 

* * *

November 13, XX27

She sees a shadow. The shadow of a murderer. A criminal. 

With two other officers at her back, they follow the shadow. The other two were soon outpaced, but she was determined to catch him. 

After jumping from roof to roof, stopping attempts to escape, delivering blow-by-blow, she finally pinned him down with a gun by his head. 

Instead of trying to defend himself, he started to talk, to convince her to help him bring down the bloody monsters in the dark. 

She soon found herself alone on an empty alleyway with a 24-hour deal counting down. 

She once again encountered death but made a deal with the devil instead. 

* * *

December 22 XX27

He betrayed her. 

She screams at him; he jokes back, nonchalant about the murder he committed. 

He asks her what it concerns her for. She calls him a monster, he snaps. 

He lets out a laugh, not like his carefree nor flirty way. A monstrous laugh. 

He takes steps towards her, slowly threatening her. She steps back, fear slowly creeping in but unseen by the world. 

He drops her weapons and refrains her from moving. There in her ear; he states his previous crimes, she is all too familiar with them. 

In one swift motion, he chokes her. He was losing control but his grip was tightening. 

He lies. She heard it. 

He regains his composure. She is left on the floor, attempting to get her breath back. 

He placed the blame on her and calls her a hypocrite; a part of her mind admitted it was true but was silenced by the anger consuming every part of her soul. Refusing to let it burst, she gives a simple response and headed out in the cold rain. 

He watched as she ran out of his cave and released his anger on the wall before he finally pushed it all back inside. 

She went to Kym's house but remembered their deal. Instead, she heads for the Department Gym and let out her anger on the punching bag. 

Even after accepting the truth that she is a hypocrite, she's still left wondering if she's searching for justice or revenge

That will not be her last encounter with death, especially now that the devil is in her workplace, closer than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I re-experienced 43 and 49 for this. Satisfied but not happy. Or mentally stable at the moment.


End file.
